Deepest Part of the Heart
by Shadowfox5579
Summary: YAOI - Kurama loves Kuro, but something is missing. There is anther who confessed their love to them. What will happen next? And what happens when two of them end up PREGNAT! ( Lemon sences will come in later on chapters) Don't forget to read and review
1. Default Chapter

Hello! - Ok this is going to be a one shot fanfic. I got the idea while reading a very good fic from Deliciae. So I give her credit for using one of her characters called Kuro. He comes from her fanfic "I Return to You" Oh any my character Misty has powers like the others so she is a member of the team.

Disclamer: I do not own anything but Misty and Kuro is delicia's OC

Ningenkai

It was a normal day, well as normal as you could get. The day started like the rest, get up, get dressed, eat, and go to school.

Schuichi's (aka Kurama's) Apartment

"Beep, beep, be . . . click "

A half human turned his alarm clock off as it signaled to start the new day. He didn't get out of bed quickly for he was still thinking of last nights events. Kurama got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He turns on the shower and went in. While showering, thoughts of all that went on the previous day played in his mind. That was a very unusually day that it was. As he finisher his shower, he hurried and got dressed. Seeing that he would bee late for school if he didn't leave now. He ran out the door with only a single piece of toast.

School 20 min. before it starts

"Kuro!" The young black haired boy turned to see just who had called his human name. Sure enough it was the same female form yesterday. She ran up to Kuro and kissed him at the same time with an embracive hug.

"Misty! Please don't do that in front of all these ningens, its just too embracing." With that statement said yesterday's events played in his head. Yesterday was the day that this female, he was now embracing, reveled her deepest secret.

I know it is kind of short, but hey what can you do. I like reviews, especially those that tell me what I should write next. So read and review so I can start getting creative.


	2. Fluff and Love

I know that no one reviewed for my last chapter. Looking over it, I find that it kind of sucks. Well it was a teaser. I hope you love this chapter, cause it has a LEMON in it. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Same thing applies every time.

_**Moments later**_

"Kuro! Misty!"

Kuro snapped out of his deep thoughts as he heard his name being called. With out looking he knew it has to be Kurama. The half-human/crow knew his lover's voice. Yes, the two of them had been lovers for almost nearly two months.

As Kurama came close, Misty released her grip on Kuro and started to run towards him. "Shu-ICHI!" She had caught the fox off guard with a deep kiss she had given him.

" . . . . . Misty, what was that for?"

"Don't you remember what I told the two of you yesterday?" At that moment the three started to remember yesterday's events.

_**Flashback**_

_It was mid-afternoon when Misty met up with Kurama and Kuro. They had made plans for the weekend cause there was nothing to do. They went to go see the latest movie that was out, 'Ghost In The Shell 2'. After the movie let out Misty decided that it was time to let them know her secret, so she suggested going to a coffee shop. While walking Kuro started to talk to Kurama._

"_Kurama?"_

"_Yes, Kuro?"_

"_You remember when I told you a couple of weeks ago that I felt that something was missing in our relationship and you felt the same way too, right?"_

"_Yes I remember that conversation. You think Misty is that 'something' that we ate missing?"_

"_Yes, there's just something about her that I can't get my mind off of."_

_10 min. later_

"_What?!"_

_The two half-demons said in union. With a deep blush still on her face she told them once more, "It's true, I love the two of you. I know the both of you are going out, but . . . . (now starting to tear up) I STILL LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT!!" With that said, two sets of eyes now glared at her with a loving expression._

"_We know how you feel, and. . . . "_

_Before Kuro could finish, Kurama started to talk._

"_We feel the same way about you for we felt something was missing and. . . . "_

"_That something was you."_

_Upon saying that both Kuro and Kurama went into a triple kiss with Misty. They would have deepened their kiss if there weren't so man people staring at them. So they went back to Kurama's apartment._

_Moments later_

_A key slid into the key slot and unlocked the door. The small group of three walked in the darkness of the apartment almost forgetting to shut and lock the door. The group went directly to Kurara's bedroom for after they had triple kissed at the little shop, each person yearned for the other. Kurama, Kuro, and Misty were filled with lust for one another. They all sat down on the bed. Then all of a sudden Misty started the triple kiss once again, this time they were able to deepen the kiss with that Misty fell on her back while Kuro and Kurama started to work their 'magic' on her. Kuro broke from the kiss and started to kiss her neck down occasionally nipping at her delicate, but fair skin. Kurama followed in pursuit. Soon Kurama removed her shirt while Kuro removed her pants. (A/N: Misty is sort of a tomboy.) She was only left with her bra and panties, but that would soon change. Before Kuro and Kurama could finish their task of undressing Misty, she started to do the same to them. Slowly she took Kuro's shirt off and she started to kiss his chest making her way to his left nipple. She started to suckle and nip. Surges of pleasure shot through Kuro's body and he fell on his back. Kurama wanted in so he started to suck on the opposite nipple. Kuro could hardly stand it anymore for his manhood was now throbbing and rock hard, so he pushed the two off and undressed Kurama quickly and he then sexed him up. Both Kurama's and Kuro's manhood were rock hard and throbbing. Kuro turned to Misty. Slowly the two started to kiss and Kuro took off her bra while doing so, now it was his turn to suck on her breast. Yes those tow perfectly round size C breast. He traced his tongue down her neck tracing a path that lead to her left breast. Kuro started to suckle immediately. Pleasure shot trough out her body and her breathing started to become heavy, but then Kurama joined in. (A/N: Some where along the way both boys lost their pants and boxers) Kurama now worked on removing the last garment on Misty, her panties. After he did so Kuro stopped suckling and lied Misty down on the bed. He couldn't wait any longer he had to; no he needed to be in her, one with her. Kurama felt mutual to be one with Kuro._

Wow! I can't believe that I wrote that much. So what did you think? This was my first attempt of doing a lemon on my OWN this time. So all of you R&R after reading, it helps me.


	3. More lovemaking

A/N: Well I know I haven't gotten hardly any reviews, but I'm still going to write. I love the reviews that I have gotten so far and they inspired me to write more.

**Amychan- I will try to use your idea and thanks for them.**

Emi011290- there will be more, I just left t on a cliffy. Oooo I'm such a naughty fox!

Oh and one more thing, right now is the continuation for the memory of yesterday's events.

"Ahhh . . . . more, mo . . re . . . . harder, deeper. . . . Ahh yea that's it!" Both Misty and Kuro said in union. Yes tats right, the two of them were being fucked at the same time. Misty was on the bottom being screwed by Kuro while at the same time Kurama was getting him from behind. (A/N: Oh my GOD! Where the hell do I get this stuff? giggles Come on I'm still a virgin and I know this stuff? Well I get my pointers from reading other fanfics.)

Upon the request of one of his mates Kurama quickly withdrawn and rammed his cock back into Kuro, quickening his pace. A surge of pleasure hit Kuro quickly causing him to finally climax within Misty and her to orgasm. No more than a few seconds later Kurama managed to cum within Kuro. Now with their seeds within one another, they fell in to a quiet sleep.

Hours had passed and the two boys had awoken, but Misty still slept do to exultation from the events. The time was now7: 30p.m. and they knew that school was tomorrow so they would have to part ways soon. They were silent for a few moments till one spoke.

"Both Misty and I need to be heading back home soon. I need to go home and find something to fix for dinner, plus…."

"….. plus you are dirty and in need of a shower. You have some extra clothes that you left the last time you stayed here." Kurama was up to something that much Kuro knew.

"But what about Misty? She doesn't have any clean clothes and...." He was cut off yet again.

"And she can borrow some of mine and take a bath later. For now let her sleep."

"If you say so."

They were now in the bathroom in the shower. Both glared at one another. The two stared at the others body. Each wanted to feel and explore more of the other's body. And so they did with Kurama making the first move. Kurama started to kiss Kuro and gaining access to kiss sweet tasting mouth. He motioned his hands down Kuro's side and stopping at his hips. He grabbed that gorgeous ass of his. Kuro knew his intentions and stopped him before he could do anything. In Kurama's ear he whispered "Uh, uh. Its my turn to be dominate."

Hehehehe! Well what did you think? You likey? I need help thinking of a real good mission to put them on that would put their relationships to the test, if you know what I mean. Submit it in your reviews. Oh and one more thing………..MAKE MY STORY SPREAD LIKE WILD FIRE!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! (Grins


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update. I had to put it on hold for a while cause hehehe I had a writer's block. Plus I want to make it as best as I can make it.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Kurama are you ok?"

"Huh . . . . ah, oh yes I'm ok Misty."

"You were spacing out big time, the bell to end school has rang over 5 minutes ago. What were you doing anyway?"

"Ah . . . . just thinking that's all."

"Thinking about what? C'mon tell me!"

"Yea Kurama tell us." Kuro just suddenly appeared from out of nowhere. He was leaning on Misty with an evil, but mischievous smirk on his face. After hearing the way Kurama had giving that last comment, it brought out the curiosity of the young crow demon.

"N, nothing! Honestly, I wasn't thinking anything bad."

Misty, without them knowing, hurried up behind Kurama. Misty started to twirl her finger in a circle on Kurama's chest with a playful expression on her face. At the same time Kurama was starting to blush.

"C'mon Kurama I know you were thinking about last night. We were that good weren't we?"

"Not to mention the shower that we took together. He really liked it, right, Kurama?"

"Ya'll took a shower! Together! Without me!" Misty started to get mad from that last comment. The boys realized that and ran.

"You two get back here!"

_**REIKAI**_

" 'go to heaven', sure, 'eternal torment' ok . . . . "

At the present time Koenma was doing his paper work when George, his servant, came in.

"Lord Koenma! Lord Koenma!"

"What is it George? Don't you see that I am busy!"

"But . . Lord Koenma, the prisoner in the lowest part of the magical sub dugen has escaped!"

"WhAt! Oh man this is going to be a problem. Botan go round up Yusuke and the others, now."

All you heard was a "Yes sir" on the other intercom.

_**Meanwhile in the Human World**_

After a while of chasing the boys, she decided to call it quits do to the fact that something had caught her eye. When Kuro and Kurama realized that Misty wasn't with them anymore they went back for her.

"Misty what are you doing?"

"C'mon lets get our fortunes told!"

"Hm, what is the significant of getting your fortunes told? I see no use in it, what happens happens and there is nothing that we can do about that."

"Kuro stop being so skeptical, all it is is just for fun . . . and a few laughs." Misty gave Kuro the most saddest and pouty puppy dog eyes ever.

"All alright, just this once."

"I wonder what fate has in store for us." Kurama wondered.

"Yea we are going to get our fortunes told!" Misty couldn't wait to see what lies in the future for her and her soul mates.

I hope that is a good cliffhanger for ya. So what will happen in our young lovers lives in the future? And what of this new threat that has escaped that has Koenma scared? Heck even I don't know that yet! R&R

**A/N (or rather thoughts of life:**

I thought that this would be kind of cool I mean like telling you a little about myself and all. Well anyway I have finally accomplished the first major thing in life and that is graduation. YEAY! I'M FINALLY OUT OF SCHOOL! Well as for collage I have no clue what I want to do. I'm stuck between wanting to be an anime artist, going into Japanese culinary, or just . . .. AAHHHH I can't think of what I want to do with my life right now! You know I haven't told much of myself on my bio; well I had to write it kind of quick cause I was of school time, LOL. Well at the current moment I'm 19, female of course, I live down south near the Big Easy (I bet u that u know what state that I'm in now.). I have so many animes that I love and have seen. Here is the list.

**Fruits Basket**

**Gravitation**

**Dragon Ball Z & GT**

**D. N. Angel (manga only)**

**Demon Diary (manga only)**

**Inu Yasha (watch almost all of the series except a few eps. here and there be for the eng. version was on 9th eps.)**

**Escaflowne (never finished it)**

**Yu Yu Hakasho**

**Pokemon (died out)**

**Sailor Moon (saw a little of _STARS_)**

**Outlaw Star**

**Full Metal Panic**

**Full Metal Alchemist**

**Ledgon of Himiko**

**Ajurn**

**Vandread**

**Gundam Wing (movie also)**

**Mobile Suit Gundam 8th MS Team**

**Gundam Seed**

**R.O.D **

**R.O.D The TV**

**Cowboy Bebop (plus the movie)**

**Naruto (some of the manga only and now some of the English eps.)**

**Cardcapters (plus both of the movies)**

**Berserk**

**Last Exile**

**Gungrave **

**Tenchi (almost all of them)**

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Shaman King**

Well that's all that I can think of right now. I'd love it if u like to e-mail me to talk about some anime. Well that is totally up to all of ya'll. Oh and if u want me to try and add something to the story, just tell me and I see what I can do.


End file.
